I'Cie
I'Cies ( Pronouced as Li-Cie. ) is the second rarest beings below from the Creator Line. I'cies are both Friendly and Foe beings. As they show mere peace and violence. They are the creators of Alicorn Focus. Creators Just after the Creator of the Universe created most of the stars and galaxies. I'Cies lives far beyond on the galaxy and rarely seen by Nebula Ponies. I'Cies were responsible why the Elements were created and why Focuses of both Harmony and Angelica Frost were powerful. Saiga was responsible for the I'cie power of Crystal. Drakari was responsible for the I'cie power of Diamond. And Parvitacus was responsible for the I'Cie power of Destruction. These three masters were the first and the last Behemoths. As Parvitacus was too much evil to be contained. Saiga and Drakai contained Parvitacus with the help of Illumina. The Universe Creator. There's one small possibly about this: According to Skydancer. On the book of the Focus and Power. She said that Parvitacus will be free from his Eternal Trap from the Galaxy of Archeriza. Which he will have revenge not only on Saiga and Drakai. But also to Illumina. The Three Creators Ways. ''Parvitacus, The Eldest'' Parvitacus is the founder of the I'Cie society. He grows his greatness over his infinite times of focus. But after a few times of failure on recairnating his focus. He began to glow his darkness side. Parivtacus also made his own rune for his kind. A Great Culture for the I'Cie Alicorns. Later. Parvitacus was carried out a guilty verdict for trying to destroy Two Legendary Worlds. Saiga and Drakai helped Illumina. But there's a time that he will be released. ''Saiga, The Focus Analyzer'' Saiga was not like Parvitacus a dark side. But Saiga was always protecting the I'cies from harm. No doubt that Saiga never cared about anything else. But only protecting his kind against imminent Extinction. ''Drakai, The Focus Identifier'' Drakai has always been carrying out duties for the I'cies. His powers were responsible for the near impossible appearance of the I'cies. But Drakai knew better than Parvitacus Destructive ways. Focus I'Cies are know to be powerful by their control on their focus. But there are also risks when a focus of an Alicorn I'cie is not contained by psychic or magic. That Alicorn will turn into crystal and if the same mistake happened again. The Alicorn will not only be worsen, but also become a monster. A Pulse Monster. *'First Focus - '''If an I'cie Alicorn completes his/her focus or fails to contain her focus. She will be crystalized at the moment of her time. It takes plenty of days or weeks to complete it's Focus. As the chances of being completely free on the focus depends on the Alicorn. *'Succeded Focus - 'If an I'cie Alicorn completes his/her focus on the Crystalized form. He or she will have full power and eternal life. Which the Alicorn have completed it's focus and gain it's power level. *'Failed Focus - 'If an I'cie Alicorn fails his/her focus for the second time on the Crystalized form. He or she will suddenly turn into a worse pulse I'cie being. Result a monstrocity inside. And there is no turning back. *'Optional Focus - 'If an I'cie Alicorn focuses three times and succeeded three times. He or she will increase her power level. Including Angelica Frost from Equestria as she was crystalized a few times. Regaining the current level of her Focus. *'Secondary Focus - '''If an I'cie Alicorn fails his/her focus two times, but did not turn into a monstrocity. He or she have a last chance to focus. But her state mark results in an outcome that he or she will not gain Eternal Life.